


She's bold and I love it

by My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Gotta defend the bae, Panicing kat, Teasing, after 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic/pseuds/My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic
Summary: Honestly, Kat punching the guy would not be the end of it because Kat is a smart empowered badass who gets shit done. Come see how else she handles the situation and Adena's reaction.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm trash at summaries I know so basics set about a month after the kissKat:gay panicAdena: appreciate her understanding gf who wants to fight everything





	She's bold and I love it

Kat let out a content sigh as she got off the phone with Senator McAlister's head assistant. She did a quick spin and squeal to release some of her excited energy. Never in her wildest dream had she thought one of her own articles would stir such an uproar that it got the attention of actual u.s officials. She leaned back as her spin came to a halt. This was a dream come true and she felt literally on top of the world. Abruptly her phone chimed ripping her out of her pleasant reverie and planning for her future meeting back to the here and now.  
Her phone continued to vibrate as she scrambled to read the name ~Adena❤~ 1 new messages

Adena:Can you come over later?  
Kat:Of course I'll head straight over you’ll never believe the day I had :) 

Kat giggled as she locked her phone this day just keeps getting better and better she thought. Ideas started rushing through her mind wondering what new ‘in the moment’ activity Adena had cooked up for them tonight. As the thought passed Kat froze as if struck.  
"Oh god. I forgot oh my god I totally forgot." Kat sprung out of her chair heading straight for The Closet shooting off an urgent s.o.s to the group chat so that Jane and Sutton wouldn't be far behind. More than willing to calm kat from her newly found distressed mode concerning her still fledgling relationship. 

At adenas studio/gallery

Adena was in her zone already building a foundation for her new pieces to showcase which included, even more, women of color. As she adjusted her model's stance once again she took a couple more shots. So entranced by her camera and the moment Adena jolted at the light tap on her shoulder turning around to see her manager handing over her own phone opened to an article titled 'Islamophobia and How Media Makes People Think it's Okay'. Quickly she told her model to take a break as she began reading through each word. Scrolling back up and looking at the byline she recognized the name immediately Kat Edison, of course. Adena took a breath before she sent Kat a text and handed the phone back to her manager so she could at least pretend to focus on her work as thoughts of Kat and the article raced through her mind.

Later at adenas humble abode

Kat gingerly let herself into the dark and quiet apartment only lit by the occasional candle and thunderbolt accented with the sound of rain pitter-patter on the windows. Silently not wanting to break the serenity of the room she lightly set her bag down only leaving her grasping her phone and a bundle of pale yellow carnations that matched the simple flouncy shirt Sutton had thrown at her early which wound up tucked in a pair of loose gray slacks.

Kat stood there not knowing what to do seeing as even though she was gentle with closing the door it was still audible through the room and yet Adena hadn't turned to address her just content to stay wrapped in her silk robe sipping tea as she stared out into the storm. After a couple of beats, Kat realized Adena wasn't planning on approaching her anytime soon so she hesitantly walked up behind her. Kat ghosted a barely there kiss on Adena's neck breathing out a "Hi" as she straightened out "I um brought you flowers" she pushed out as she swallowed the lump in her throat

"Islamophobia and how media makes people think it's okay" were the first words Adena uttered smirk on her face hidden from Kat's view.

"Oh uh yeah that I um I just wanted to do something you know and obviously I've learned my lesson that it definitely shouldn't be through violence because wow let me tell you that guys face hurt like a lot and I think I still have bruises on my hand but then I thought hey Kat you have the whole platform of scarlet at your disposal then once I got Jacqueline's approval I kind of took off from there because it really isn't fine for people to get away with things because the people they're harassing are a certain race so I just went off and I know I definitely should have checked with you but I just had to act you know and I'm just I'm sorry if I offended you or something I just wanted to share it so people could get a better perspective and I mean a senator even called me to talk about an initiative to help with these issues and that's what you deserve to have your story hea-" 

Kat's rushed ramble and distraught hand gestures were finally cut off by Adena turning on a dime and finally merging their mouths together. Kat's lips caught in between words and Adena's with the largest grin she'd shown in a while slowly they found a rhythm lips firmly molding to focus on this new task provided. As the need for air became too much softly Kat pulled away setting her forehead against Adena's own as they regained their breath tossing the crumpled flowers to the couch with her phone closely behind Kat gulped down air harshly "so this means your not mad about the article right?" Adena chuckled against Kat "It was extraordinary Kat and very bold and you know how I love bold " Kat was struck by the, while extremely subtle, confession of Adena's deep feelings towards her. It made her extremely giddy to not be the only one to have fallen head over heals so quickly. Adena grinned mischievously as she pulled away from Kats arms that had found their way around her waist and began walking towards her bedroom halfway she looked over her shoulder to see Kat rooted to her spot frozen in shock subtly she dropped the robe before calling out "Are you coming sweetie" Kat's eyes immediately focused on her instantly registering her sudden lack of dress before looking eyes Adena raised a challenging eyebrow before both of them took off to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's trash just like me but thanks for the read and leave a comment anyway:)


End file.
